Forever Loved
by Katwild08
Summary: Robin makes a move on Starfire.C wut happens!Also Blackfire and Red X hook up.Read and review.Don't be harsh its my first story!


Robin was laying on his bed thinking about Starfire.They knew they liked each other but never took part in a relationship because Robin knew if they did get together and then broke up, they would probably hate each other.And besides if they got into a serious relationship, Robin didn't know much about sex.He knew Starfire didn't either, but he wanted to make her happy.Although, he heard somewhere that the sex part will come naturally.Robin decided he could use a coffee, so headed to the living room to announce he was leaving.

"Hey guys...I'm slippin out for some fresh air....I should be back in about a half hour."announced Robin.

"Whatever."Cyborg said not paying attention since he was in deep concentration on beating Beastboy at the new video game.

Robin walked to the garage and hopped on his red motorcycle and drove to the cafe.While he was ordering he couldn't help but notice a couple kissing at booth in the corner.Thats when Robin realized he needed to make a move on Starfire before someone else noticed her.He still knew there was great chance that they would brake up and probably hate each other, but it was a chance he was willing to take.So he rushed home and slammed open the garage door and headed for Starfires room.In stead of knocking he just asked to come in.

"Star....it's Robin....can I come in?"He asked hoping not to disturb her.

"You may enter."said Starfire.

Robin entered the room to find Starfire laying on her bed reading.He sat down at the foot of her bed.Starfire knew something was wrong so she put down the book and sat down beside him.

"Whats wrong Robin?"Starfire asked concerned.

"Well there is something that I've been meaning to do for a long time..."He began.

"Whats that?"

"To do this."

Robin leaned in and kissed Starfire.He pulled away, but he wanted more so he leaned in again and Starfire opened her mouth allowing there tongues to touch.Robin kissed down her face until he reached her neck and began to nibble at it.Just then they heard a knock to the door.

"Starfire that was your sister on the phone... she said she is coming to visit you next week"said Cyborg as began to open the door finding Robin sitting beside her looking at him with an evil look.

"Uhhh....did I do something Robin?"he aske feeling guilty.

"No..uh...nothing."he said mad because he was about to connect with Starfire and hopefully start a relationship.

After that day weird occurances started bettween Robin and Starfire.One day Starfire was taking a shower and she forgot to lock the door and Robin walked in on her naked.She didn't seem to mind but she wanted to wait for sex until he seen her naked.Then one day Robin was changing into his swim suit when Starfire walked in asking him if he seen her koachoric cook book.One morning Starfire woke up and walked out to the kitchen and there was her sister Blackfire eating some waffles Cyborg had prepared for her.

"Sister it is wonderful to see you."Yelled Starfire running torward her sister with open arms.

"It's good to see you to sis."said Blackfire.

Starfire grabbed her hand and pulled here out of her chair.

"We have so much to catch up on."said Starfire leading Blackfire to her room.

After they were both in the room Starfire shut the door giving them privacy.

"Blackfire, I have this new feeling about Robin. He kissed me the other day and I-I-I think I love him."

"Well I have also met someone who I have feel for I wanted you to meet him but he will probably not be welcome here."said Blackfire

"Who...Who is it?"asked Starfire.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell Robin"

"Okay"said Starfire knowing she probably wouldn't be able to keep her promise.

"Red X."admitted Blackfire.

"He's evil!"yelled Starfire.

"Not all the time.He's really sweet if you get to know him."

"I think you should invite him here the week your staying."said Starfire.

"I would but what will Robin think?"

"He doesn't have to know."said Starfire.

Blackfire rushed to the phone and called Red X.She knew if Robin found out he would be furious but maybe if she was unsuspective he wouldn't find out.That night when everyone was sleeping, Starfire was woken by a knocking to her door.

"Come in."Starfire answered with a grogy voice.

Out of the shadows walked Robin.He went over to her bed and climbed inside.Starfire knew what he wanted because she wanted it too.So she climbed over Robin and straddled him while she took of his shirt and sucked at his neck.Then responding Robin took off Starfires nightdress and since she had no bra on he began to suck around her nipples.Then he romoved her panties and she removed his boxers.He scooted down her bed and began to lick around her lower stomach and got lower and lower until he reached his destination.To return the favor she then gave him head and then Robin could take it no longer he wanted to go farther when the door bell rang.The fun was over!


End file.
